The Review
by Caisu
Summary: Joey begins to get odd reviews to a story he posted on the net. With that and being made homeless, and his life is turned upside down. rape and child abuse in ch1, lemon in ch9 and charecter death in ch11LEMON NOW UP! COMPLEAT!
1. Abuse

Hey all, I'm back again! This is the first time I've written a fic straight onto the computer, usually I write them down in a notebook first, but not this time. The story line just came to me and as I was on the computer I decided to just write it so yeah, enjoy the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, wish I did, but I don't. I also don't own any sites that post peoples stories like this one dose.  
  
########## This fic is in Joeys' P.O.V., at the moment ######################  
  
I sat at the computer desk in the rapidly emptying Internet café. I checked my watch, 5.30, I had another hour and a half, but there was no point in starting to read another story now, but the alternative was to go back to my house. I way up the odds. If I go back to my house, I get beaten up by a drunken farther. If I stay here, I have to finish reading half way through a story, and if I don't, then I end up missing the time, going back to my house later, consequently getting beat up worse for being late. I sigh. My pervertive cravings don't seem quite satisfied yet. Then the idea hits me. These sites let anyone join, so, why don't I? You use a pen name, so no one will know it's me. I've read enough of these perverted stories to be able to write one. So, I begin to type.  
  
############################### One hour later ###################  
  
I'm a very quick typer when I want to be, I realize as I finish the story. Half an hour to get home great, I could get used to spending the weekends like this. I pay for the time I spent on the computer and left. As I leave the shop, the winter air harshly slaps my face, and I turn my collar up to protect myself. I shiver, turning down my home street. As I walk up to my front door, I stop, pulling the key from my pocket slowly, coaxing myself like I do every night, I place the key in the lock, and stop again. I finally persuade myself to unlock the door and open it. The stench of alcohol hits my nose. It's enough to make most people vomit, but I'm used to it. It doesn't bother me. As I begin to walk up the stairs, I hear a slurred voice call me back.  
  
"Watchya do'in bak 'his late, ya li'll whore?!" he yells up the stairs. I calmly reply, trying not to anger him, and even though my voice is calm, I most certainly am not.  
  
"It's not past my curfew yet, sir. It's only 6.45, as far as I know, my curfew is 7.00, sir" gods I hate him. My attempt at politeness obviously didn't work. I hear him come up behind me. I know better than to run. He hits me in the small of the back, it's nothing I haven't felt before, but it still hurts. I fall forward onto the stairs, and I feel him grasp my ankle, pulling me down the stairs again. He pulls me to my feet and slams me against the wall. He punches me in the stomach. I hear a crack. Just wonderful, how am I going to explain broken ribs? He pulls me away after a few more hits, and throes me across the room and into a small glass table with a vase on it. I yelp in surprise, though he takes it for fear or pain. I know I'm in for it now. In his eyes I just showed weakness. And he hates weakness.  
  
"Ha! I 'ew yo're 'eek, but I 'hought 'ou'er 'onger 'an 'nat!" he leaves. I thought it was strange for him to leave me so soon. I should have known better than to expect that to be it. He comes back. He's holding a knife. It's thin, about six inches in length and about a centimeter across. My breathing and heartbeats quicken. I knew this was going to be bad, but I expected a baseball bat, that's the usual instrument of punishment for being weak. But a knife, what's he going to do to me? I feel his body push against mine, oh gods, no, no he can't do this to me. A bruising kiss covers my mouth as I feel him slip his hands up my shirt, pulling it off. I whimper as he starts to kiss lower, reaching my shoulder, he bites down hard on it. I squeak, I can't help myself. It hurts so much and I'm so frightened. I feel him slip my pants off and then my boxers.  
  
"Please, sir. Don't do this. I've learnt my lesson, I swear. Just please, don't do this." Pleading. I have to at least try; I can't just let him do this to me. He might think I enjoy it, then I would be in trouble. He slaps me, and finishes pulling my boxers off. He then gets of me momentarily to take his own clothes off, befor lying back on top of me. His heavy weight puts my cut and bleeding back under more strain. I make some pathetic pained noise. But a moment later, I don't notice the pain in my back. The pain in my lower regions is much greater than anything I have ever felt in my life. I thought I was going to pass out as my tormentor pounded into me. I screamed, yelling and tossing my head around, writhing underneath him. But he didn't stop. After what felt like hour's, he stopped. I lay, panting and bleeding on the floor, tears trickling down my cheeks. But then I remembered something. The knife. He surly couldn't put me in any more pain, or could he? I had thought he had done his worst to me before tonight. I had been wrong then, I had been wrong about a lot of things lately. He stood over me and picked the knife of the table where it lay.  
  
"'Ow 'ou 'ittl whore, 'ou 'ought 'ou 'ew pain 'ow 'ou 'ill!" He bent down again and placed the knife ant my entrance. I whimpered, what was he going to do to me? I didn't have to wait long for an answer. The knife slipped into me, cutting all the way in. the pain was unimaginable. When the knife was fully inside me, he waited a second, 'till I stopped screaming, then twisted it. I felt every second of every micro-centimeter as he turned the knife a full 360 degrease pulling it out with a flourish. I was beyond screaming. I was beyond any expression of pain. All that alerted me to the fact he had gone to bed was the slamming of a door somewhere.  
  
######################### The next day ###############################  
  
I awoke late, and cursed, it was Monday. I didn't remember the events of the previous night, until that is, I felt the sharp stabbing pains in my groin. Then I remembered. I slowly and painfully got up and went to clean myself up best I could. After seeing to my wounds, I got dressed, grabbed my book bag and coat, slipped on my shoes and limped out the door. For the last time. I had made my decision. I was not going back.  
  
As I walked in the gates of the school, I decided it would be best to just go to my lessons. I had I.T. today; maybe I could use the lesson to write more on the story I had written the first chapter of in the Internet café the night before. I would have to get through the age barrier on the schools computers first, but that shouldn't be a problem. I entered the lesson.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, may I ask why you are 25 minuets late to my lesson?" I hated this teacher, and as I no longer needed to worry about what my dad would do to me if I were late back, I decided to through caution to the wind and have a little fun.  
  
"You could ask," a say, walking to my seat, "but I doubt I'll answer" People were looking round from there computers now to watch the argument. None of them liked this teacher.  
  
"You will stay behind after the lesson to tell me why you were late and why you are being so rude" She said to me, calmly, I would break her composure though, it would be all too easy.  
  
"And give my one good reason to waste my time explaining my privet life to a old hag" even Seto Kaiba was looking round now, the room had gone silent. Listening to the argument.  
  
"I will be calling home tonight Mr. Wheeler, and you are in detention for a month!"  
  
"Like I'll turn up" I shout back  
  
"You will be expelled"  
  
"See if I care. Expel me, I don't care, it'll save me the bother of having to come in every day"  
  
"Joeey," I hear a pleading voice from behind me. Yugi, my best friend. "Just leave it, you shouldn't be so rude to a teacher."  
  
"Yeah Joey, drop it, you'll be in serious trouble" and, predictably, that was tea, giving her totally useless opinion as usual.  
  
"Just give me one good reason to be nice to that hag?" I retaliate, I feel argumentative today.  
  
"I'd like to, except I can't think of one" now that voice was unexpected. Why was Seto taking an interest in my actions, let alone inadvertently agreeing with me! And hang on a sec. why did I just call him Seto?  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, do you wish to join Mr. Wheeler in detention?" there's that annoying teacher again  
  
"Why don't you just shut the hell up?" I say calmly, siting down in my seat. She obviously can't think of a response as she leaves the argument at that. I log on to my desktop and begin to hack into the schools main frame to disable the age barrier on the Internet. I'm almost done, when I hear a voice behind me.  
  
"You wouldn't mind doing that on my desktop to would you mutt? The teachers have got an eye on me so I can't." I can't believe this, Seto Kaiba is actually asking for my assistance.  
  
"I need your password, and let me finish mine first." I reply. Wait, was I just civil to him?  
  
"I'll logon for you mutt, you don't think I'd give you my password when that error stops us changing them?"  
  
"Why, do you have something saved you don't want me to see?" I've got him now, yep; I can see the colour draining from his face. 


	2. The First Review

Back with chapter two, hope you're all enjoying my latest fic. I'm enjoying writing it. Anywho, on with the fic!  
  
"What I have saved on my desktop is none of your business, now will you get rid of that age barrier or not?" Seto whispers in my ear. My heart beat picks up as his soft breath caresses my ear, why do I feel like this, I hate him! I nod; I learnt long ago that when people are this close to you, you do as they say. I finished removing the barrier from my desktop a few minuets ago, so I move and let him log on. He dose so, then goes back to his seat.  
  
Half an hour later the bell signaling the end of the lesson rings. I jump up and leave before the teacher has time to hold me back. Se..., no, Kaiba, follows me out, I always wondered how he was still in this school when he behaved the way he did towards the teachers. As I had begun to behave the way he did, I guessed I was about to find out. As I walk day-dreamily down the corridors I forget Set..., why do I keep calling him that??? Kaiba, Kaiba KAIBA! Get it in your head brain! Anyway, him. Was walking just behind me. I feel his grip encircle my arm as he pulls me into the boys' toilets and shoves me into a cubical, befor following me in. he presses me up against the wall and glares at me.  
  
"What were you doing back there mutt?" he questions, I slowly back up, my only escape route behind him. I'm trapped, and I don't like admitting it.  
  
"What did it look like?" I snarl back, when you back me into a corner, I don't just lie down and play dead, I fight, unless it's my dear farther.  
  
"It looked as though you were trying to get yourself expelled"  
  
"Maybe I was" I reply to his statement, why dose he suddenly care if I get expelled?  
  
"As much as I hate you, my school life would be very boring if you got expelled, so I'd rather that didn't happen." I'm backed right up against the wall now, and, much against my will, I begin to shake slightly. "Ha!" he yells in triumph, making me jump "the puppy dog is scared of his master!" I go red in the face.  
  
"I'm no dog Kaiba, and why do you like to pick on me more than the next unlucky git that loses to you in a duel?" I reply, my voice low so no-one else that has entered the toilets can hear us  
  
"Because, I like the reaction I get from you, any other git would run away crying, but you, you stand and fight" that was a unexpected answer, I thought he liked making people cry.  
  
"What would you say if you knew it was all a mask?" I don't know why I said that, but he pauses, and backs up a little, giving me room to stand up.  
  
"I'd say it was a very good one, one that had been in place a long time." His voice is soft, quiet and calm now. He turns and leaves, I'm baffled, I don't know what to think.  
  
###########################Later at the Internet café ################################## I log on to the site I was on the day before, and check the reviews I got to the first chapter of my story. Whoa, I got more than I'd expected. I check them; still not believing I got so many. Ok, two saying my grammar's off, screw them, three saying my spellings need checking, stuff those. One saying I'm a pervert, well I already knew that. And four signed ones saying I did a good job. I begin to write more on my story, including a reply to my reviewers.  
  
#####################Three hours later ################################# I'm about to log of, when I notice a section where I can write my bio. Hey, what can it hurt, I've got all night, and a years membership, so I can spend as long as I like for free. (I got that yesterday) so I'm all set. I begin to write my bio, including a lot of stuff I know pedophiles would be interested in and my school. What can it hurt, I may make a new friend. About an hour and a half later, I check my reviews again, yay, I've got another one. I open and read it:  
Hey blond_pup306, (yes, that is my pen name, being with Kaiba constantly calling me that has kinda made it stick) you have some talent! Write more soon; I love your stories! My perversion took another step today! Once again, write more soon, and I was wondering, could you write incest? I love reading that! I_Love_You (yes that was there pen name!)  
  
"O.k., that was weird" I mutter, re-reading the message several more times to make shure my eyes were not deceiving me. I went back to the screen that displayed my reviews, and checked for an e-mail address. None, it was completely anonymous. 'Oh well' I think, going to the story part of the site and beginning to read.  
  
############################# Some time later ################################### When I left the café it was getting dark, I had no idea what the time was as my watch had been left on my bedside table this morning, and I was not about to go back and get it. I wander aimlessly around domino for a while longer, the need for sleep getting stronger with every passing second. But where to go? Yugis', no, he'd want to know why. Tristens', no, I'd never get any sleep there. Teas', I am not sleeping at her house, little miss friendship gets on my nerves. Dukes', no! He's gay, and I can tell he's been watching me for a while ~shudder~. Or the street, the conclusion forms in my mind as I begin to look for cover, finally deciding on a alleyway, sheltered by the end of the back of the supermarket. I slide down against the wall behind some dustbins and hug my knees to my chest and leaning my head on to them as I slowly fall asleep.  
  
########################### The next day ####################################### I awake early next morning; my guess at the time is about 5.30. I slowly get to my feet, and straighten out my crumpled uniform. I guess that breakfast is of the menu, well come to think of it, unless someone gives me some money, so is any sort of food, or drink for that matter. I trudge out of the ally, my stomach rumbling.  
  
"And you can shut up" I mutter under my breath "you won't be getting anything to eat for a while" then I realize. I have no way of making money to fend for myself. I'll slowly starve if I don't do something. I notice someone putting out a paper-recycling bag; there may be a newspaper in there. As soon as I'm shure the man has gone inside, I walk over to the bag and undo it. Just as I expected, yesterday's newspaper was right at the top of the pile. I pick it up and, straightening it out begin to read, sliding down onto a bench in the park. As I scan the job page, the one and only job I can do caches my eye. Well, actually there are two, one is for a technician, pay, $250 a month. The other, a paperboy, pay, $1.50 a round, that's one in the morning and one in the evening. $3.00 a day, but only at weekends. So $6.00 a week. Enough to stop me starving. I head for the paper shop. By now you must think I'm insane. But the other job was at Kaiba Corp. no way I'm working there, even if it was a choice between that or death, I would take death. I push open the door to the shop and hear the tinkling of a bell. A man comes out form the back as I begin the nessaserys of applying for the job.  
  
############################# At 9.30 (about) ####################################### I slowly trudge through the school gates and into the assembly hall, getting a lot of funny looks, well aware I smell like a garbage can. I'm not looking forward to my encounter with Seto, No, done it again, KAIBA KAIBA KAIBA, I didn't realize I was muttering again until...  
  
"I'm shure Kaiba would be flattered to know you have a crush on him, though Duke is a bit more in your league, and I'm shure he would be more than happy to fuck you senseless!" I sigh, trust Tristen to be the one that yells that to the hall.  
  
"I'm not gay for starters Tristen, and if I was, I certainly would not have a crush on Kaiba, the stuck up freak!"  
  
"Care to say that again to my face, mutt?" this is not my day. Mr. Stuck up freak was stood behind me the whole time.  
  
"Oh, shut the hell up Kaiba and piss off, go drown yourself for all I care!"  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, principles office, I will not have that language used in school!" wonderful, just peachy, my head of year was stood behind me. Great!  
  
"How about no" a say, turning to the teacher  
  
"How about I expel you?" she says, and with the expelling again  
  
"Whatever, I'm going home" I'm really not in the mood for this right now. I walk back out the gates and to the Internet café, my latest area of relaxation, and sit down to once again check my reviews. I got, lets see, three new ones, the first, another complaining about my spelling and grammar. The second will they ever get tired of calling me a pervert? The third:  
Well, that chapter was just as good as the other, cool! I had to take a VERY cold shower after finishing this chapter! Anyway I think it's time I told you a little about myself. I don't belong to this site, and I go to your school. If you haven't already guessed, I'm gay, not that that's any of your business, am single, once again, none of your business and, if you fit your description, I've seen you around and really want to see if your as good as the characters in your stories are in bed! I will e-mail you again when you least expect it I_Love_You  
  
Now I'm freaked. I'm a virgin! And if this guys serious, I need to watch myself. He said he went to my school, maybe I can embarrass him into telling me who he is. If I start by dropping hints in the form room tomorrow... 


	3. Slip Of The Toungue

Chapter three and having fun!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, much appreciated. So thanks to:  
  
Somnia Lustre  
  
Macduff's Mistress  
  
Babsey the Great  
  
Botan Mai Kai  
  
Disclaimer: must I do this? Oh well, I do not own yugioh. Everyone happy now? Good, on with the fic.  
  
########################Next morning ####################################### I walked into the classroom next morning, I knew I stank as though I had been sleeping in the gutter, which I had, and I knew I was covered in dirt, I was also wet, it having rained last night. But I didn't care. All that was on my mind was that review.  
  
"Well, the mutt's become a stray." I was expecting this. And I ignored him. I walked over to my group of friends, then a thought hit me, some friends they were if they left me to sleep in the gutter, but then, what help would they be if they offered to let me stay at there house? I'd already passed all their houses of as unsuitable, and anyway, my dear farther knew where they all lived. I sat down.  
  
"Hey, Trist, look I found this well good site a few days ago..." and so I begin the story. When I've finished I look around; I'd been talking loud enough for the whole room to here, now who wasn't listening, or was blushing or looked nervous? Oh that was great, I think as I look around, almost half the room was ignoring me, and of the other half, no one looked nervous or was blushing. Ok, I start to plot other ways to embarrass them. This is actually quite fun. I hear a soft chuckle from behind me  
  
"They probably sent the reviews to the wrong person, or there're winding you up, which is so fun and easy to do!"  
  
"And why, prey tell, would that be so?" I say, turning around to glare into icy blue eyes.  
  
"Because no one in there right minds would want to be in bed with you. They clearly haven't seen you around or they need glasses!" I growl.  
  
"Shut your mouth Seto!" I yell. The room goes quiet as I realize my mistake.  
  
"What did you call me, pup?" his voice is icy and low, his eyes boring into me "I don't remember giving my pet the authority to call me by my first name" MY PET! My heart dose a happy flutter, he just called me his! I melt slightly, flopping back on the desk; he's so close. I love this feeling. Hang on a sec! Rewind! My heart flutters and I melt! Do I have a crush on him or something!  
  
"I advise you excuse yourself to go to the P.E. department to take a cold shower" I shake myself, a questioning look on my face. Then what he's getting at hits me slap in the face. He's grinning slightly as my face goes a shade of red a tomato would be proud of. I grab my coat, and, tying it at an odd angle I excuse myself and run all the way to the showers down three flights of stairs in the basement. Thank god, the doors are open. I turn on the fourcet (sp.?) and lock the cubical door. I step under the water and gasp as I begin to get rid of my 'problem'. ############################ Later ########################### I run back up the stairs, and reach the classroom about two minuets after the bell; still buttoning up my shirt as I push open the door to be met with funny looks and whispers as I go to my seat.  
  
"I am SO glad I wasn't you then bud!" Tristen mutters as I sit down. "The look on your face...!"  
  
"Tristen" I moan "how the hell am I going to live this down!"  
  
"Oh they'll get board of it" his advice never was the best. A paper plane lands on my desk. I pick it up, unfolding it I read:  
  
Excuse yourself second period and meet me in the toilets on the second floor, they're out of order, but the doors unlocked. So I finally have an excuse to avoid history. I've been dreading that lesson since the teacher caught me writing in my diary during her lesson. The bell rings to signal the end of the first lesson of the day. I just hope she lets me out. As I walk into the room her narrowed eyes follow me to my seat. Bitch! I think as I sit down.  
  
10 mins to the bell, I'd better get out of this lesson quick or whoever sent that plane will have gone. Seto went to take a business call about 5 minutes ago. Why I notice these things I don't know.  
  
"Miss, can I be excused to go to the toilet please?"  
  
"Joseph, you should be old enough to control your bladder by now." Cringe! This teacher really has it in for me!  
  
"I am miss, but I spent the time since I woke up on my Geography essay." Let's just hope this washes and she lets me out.  
  
"And why didn't you do your essay before?" Does she have to question everything!? I spent my spare time doing work! Isn't that enough!?!?  
  
"Miss, I... err, went to spend the weekend with my Aunt and ... left my work on my bed."  
  
"Right, well, as it's infringement on human rights not to let you go, I will, but be quick, don't take your bag and coat then you will have a reason to come back." God, will she ever give up making my life miserable?!  
  
"Ok." I'm going to have 7 minutes to walk to the other building, up to the second floor and meet this person before I come back here to collect my things, well, at least it's break next. I get up from my seat and walk across the room; several people are sniggering behind their hands. As soon as I'm out of the classroom, I run. I get down the stairs and out of the door. I'm almost at the entrance to the other building. I've run the whole way and am beginning to run out of breath when...  
  
"Mr. Wheeler! Why are you out of your lesson?" Great, just great! The deputy head has just seen me, wonderful! I stop and bend over, hands on my knees, as I catch my breath.  
  
"I was sent on an errand, Sir." please don't ask my teacher, please don't ask my teacher!  
  
"Ok then Mr. Wheeler, I'll let you go, but just this once. Alright?"  
  
"Thank you sir" I say, still panting. He's always liked me, why, I don't know, but he has; and I'm never one to not take advantage of a situation. I reach the toilets with four minutes to the bell. That should be enough. I push open the door and look around. No one. As I walk round to the stalls I hear a VERY unwelcome voice.  
  
"I don't care... no,... no! I am not paying that!... what do I pay you for!?... That's right, now do your job or I will find someone else to do it." There's a small click, and the owner of the voice walks round the corner. "Took you long enough, hasn't the puppy learnt how to lie his way out of his lessons yet?" he smirks.  
  
"Shut up" I say simply, as I walk round to the sinks and push myself up on to the counter. Seto, no KIABA, follows. I'm beginning to wonder why he told me to come. Then I find out.  
  
"Why did you call me by my first name?" Is that all he wants, God, is it really such a big deal?!?!  
  
"Slip of the tongue." Doh! I should have said I was trying to annoy him.  
  
"Oh," He looks really shifty now, what the hell is going on here. "When you say ' slip of the tongue' do you mean you, err, call me that when you, err, think, about me?" eeek! What the hell do I say to that?! Yes, I do, but I'm not going to tell him that! He might think I fancy him! No way can he think that! At that point the bell rings. I guess the saying 'Saved by the bell' really applies here.  
  
"I left my stuff in History and I really need to get it." What the hell! Is he blushing!? He looks down, Se. Kiaba, looks so sweet like that. He looks, human. I like him like that. I mentally shake myself. WHAT!?!? Did I just say I like KIABA!?!? Hell, did I just say he looked sweet!?!? God, what is going on in my head!? I really don't feel like spending the rest of the day here, I think I'll go back to the café. There's nothing better to do. I walk down the streets, kicking a stone. The café's closed and now I'm bored. Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored!  
  
"Hey, kid, shouldn't you be in school?" shit! Police, oh crap! I'm dead now! I turn, expecting to see classic police, about to give me shit about skiving school, but instead, there's a man in his late 40's.  
  
"Are you a police officer?" stupid question. As he walks closer, I can smell the alcohol on his breath and the cigarette smoke on his leather jacket and baggy jeans.  
  
"No." I relax, slightly; at least I'm not in trouble with the law.  
  
"Then what do you care if I'm out of school?" he's really close now, I can smell his putrid breath.  
  
"I care, because I've never seen such a pretty boy out at this time, and a blond at that" SHIT!!! Ok; don't want your finger down my cheek, and that's invading my personal space.  
  
"Get the hell away form him!" nice timing, whoever you are. My vision goes black as I faint.  
  
Well, please tell me what you think. I've not got any reviews for going on three weeks now, and it's really putting me off writing. This is one of my favorite stories to. So please review, you know that little purple button in the bottom left? It won't take long. ~ Gives all readers puppy-dog eyes ~ please. 


	4. Kaibas' House

Chapter 4 and I'm loving this! Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you all, I mean that in a friendly way. Anyway thank you to:  
  
Osiris Lee  
  
DarkWarrior4  
  
Jak  
  
Freewater  
  
Star Girl11  
  
SugarFang  
  
Yami Jazz  
  
Botan Mai Kai – you'll have to wait to see who the reviewer is! Not going to spoil it for everyone else!  
  
Spatula – what inspired your name? Just out of interest.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh  
  
What the hell happened? Where the hell am I? I sit up and look around, whoa! Cool place! I'm lying on a sofa in somebodys' house. (A/N: well duh!) The walls are a navy blue while the ceiling and floor are black and the furniture is a mix of different shades of dark blue (A/N: I wonder where he is, lets think now, who likes blue, apart from me?) it looks very nice, the door is made of an expensive oak, as is the coffee table which has a glass top. I get up to investigate, then notice the jeans and T-shirt I'm wearing, nice. The carpet has a really thick pile, and, now that I look, the sofa and chairs are leather. I'm about to push the door open, but someone on the other side got there first. A very motherly looking woman stands there in an old-fashioned maids' outfit.  
  
"Oh, you're awake, Master Kaiba didn't expect you to wake 'till tomorrow at the earliest." Master Kaiba, so that's where I am. I can't stay here; I've got to go.  
  
"Well, can you thank Kaiba for his uncharacteristic hospitality and let me go home?" I REALLY don't want meet him on his own turf; he's bad enough at school.  
  
"Master Kaiba was very insistent that you stay 'till he gets home" dam! Dam! DAM!!  
  
"But, I've got to go, I can't stay here, I've got to go home" I must get out of here before he comes home, he'll kill me! But, he did just save me. Urgh! I get the feeling his head is as messed up as mine. What's that beep? Shit! It's the lock on the door, he's home, now there's no way I'll get out.  
  
"Seto! Your back!" a raven-haired boy pelted down the stairs and jumped onto the brunet who just had time to drop his briefcase  
  
"Hey, hold up mokie, you're strangling me!" though he didn't look like he cared, he was hugging his little brother to him as though his life depended on it.  
  
"Like you care! And you're strangling me to!" they break apart and Set, no KAIBA! Takes his coat and shoes off. Then he notices me.  
  
"You're awake sooner than I expected mutt, how are you feeling?" he's being nice to me!?!?  
  
"I, err, I really need to go home now so, bye" I turn and head out the door, but then I stop. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"About two days" he looked after me for two days?!?! Now that's hard to believe, no, he got his maids to look after me, but he still put up with me on his property, and that's something.  
  
"And how...?" I look down at my cloths.  
  
"Do you think I'd leave you in that tattered uniform? And you were in desperate need of a shower. So, are you going to tell me why you were sleeping on the streets?" why does he care?  
  
"No." I say, turning to leave again, but as before, I stop, and turn "why?" he looks so shifty now.  
  
"Because he has a..." Seto quickly covers his little brothers' mouth and finished his sentence.  
  
"Annoying little brother who wouldn't let me throw you out. You're free to leave now if you want." He turns to leave, as do i.  
  
I'm once again in my favorite Internet café checking my reviews. Two catch my eye, both from I_Love_You, the first:  
  
My pen name says it all and your stories are great, but you need to work on your spellings.  
  
The second:  
  
I need you. When I meet you as myself, please accept me, I cannot face rejection again. I've felt love, and lust, for you for about two months now, but I've only just realized those feelings. As you know me, I hate you. As I know me, I love you.  
  
This person is dropping one hell of a lot of hints here, but I can't pick up on any of them, how thick am I? I've just had a really good idea, if I...  
  
Sorry, short chapter, I know, but I wanted to cut it off there, but I'll update soon. I've got up to chapter 6 typed up so I will update soon. Thanks again to all my reviewers. Now everyone else follow their example and press the little purple button in the left-hand corner. Incase your wondering where I got the idea for this fic from, one of my mates thought it was funny to send me reviews like the ones Joey's getting, and I was close to doing what Joey does in the next chapter, but she owned up first.  
  
Also, for anyone who's read my bio and is wondering why my yami never makes a appearance, well, put it this way, if she did I'd have to boost the rating!  
  
And one last thing, one of my other stories, 'Mokubas' Sleepover', is in need of an update, but I need help. If you read it and think you could help my e-mail is in my bio and help would be much appreciated. Thanks. Now I'll stop waffling and let you all go, once again, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Bye! 


	5. Posters and Clues

Next day I walk into the form room and look around. Ah, there she is, annoying miss friendship is actually going to be useful today.  
  
"Hey Tea"  
  
"Oh, hey Joey, where've you been these last two days? Me and the gang have been really worried" great, she had to ask, didn't she. I was hoping to keep the fact Kaiba saved me from a rapist a secret. What should I tell her?  
  
"I...err, I've been...." At this point I feel a strong hand cover my mouth and someone speaks from behind me.  
  
"Had a very bad cold and lost his voice. Personally I think he sounded like a hamster on helium." I whip around to see his smirking face and I feel anger boiling inside me.  
  
"And how would you know that?" now he's stuck.  
  
"I met him in the street" trust Seto to come up with an answer like that, can anyone ever back him into a corner?  
  
"Get lost Kaiba," I say smoothly  
  
"What, no thank you?" huh? I know why I should be thanking him, but I thought he wanted to keep it a secret as much as I do?"  
  
"Why would I thank you for embarrassing me?" now I kneed to his answer to this.  
  
"You know why" that's all he says all he says as he turns and walks away.  
  
"The nerve of him. Why he hates you I will never know" Teas' angry voice brings me back to reality. I had been thinking, why does he hate me? Certainly not for the same reason I've come to accept I act like I do. Oh well, only time will tell.  
  
"So Joey, you wanted to ask me something?" oh yeah, my stalker.  
  
"Yeah, I did, would you put these up in the girls toilets for me?" Tea takes the posters I've given her and looks them over. As her eyes move down the page her frown deepens.  
  
"Joey, you know you shouldn't give out your real name on the net."  
  
"I know, and I didn't, my pen name is Blond_Pup_306" she sniggers slightly, I can guess why, anyone who knows me and Seto would.  
  
"And don't bother annoying me over that" if she goes round saying I've started calling myself a dog of any description for any reason Seto'll have a field day, or he could do the complete opposite, but I know he won't.  
  
"Interesting pen name" she sniggers.  
  
"Very funny, are you going to put those posters up or not?" I'm getting annoyed now, why are girls so giggly?  
  
"Shure, I can see why you want to meet this person, It'll really help sort this out." Well duh! That's why I'm doing it!  
  
"Care to share the joke, beautiful?" now, how will Tea get rid of Duke today? To my surprise she turns round and slaps him  
  
"Lay off me Duke. Go chase one of your girl-fans instead of me, and while you're at it, hand some of these posters out." She shoves a handful of posters to Duke and turns back to me.  
  
"Joey, I know this may sound disturbing, but, have you considered this may be a boy?"  
  
"Yeah." I hold out another pile of posters  
  
"I'm putting these up in the boys."  
  
"You seem pretty calm about that prospect" and she cares because?  
  
"What prospect?" I say, now I think about it, I should be scared about the thought of having a male stalker, but I'm not, simple as that.  
  
"Hello, earth to Joey! The prospect of having a male stalker!" several people turn to turn to look when she shouts this.  
  
"Shush! Tea! Keep it down will ya!" I half shout, half whisper  
  
"Right class, settle down." Everyone ignores the teacher who's just walked into the room.  
  
"You're the one handing out posters!" she half shouts, half whispers in annoyance.  
  
"Not with my name on." I say exasperatedly  
  
"CLASS!!!" the teacher yells. Everyone takes notice at this and sits down.  
  
"Today we will be starting a new topic on algebra," there's a collective moan from the class  
  
"Everyone get out your text books and study page 266, thank you, in silence." And so my day starts.  
  
######### Lunchtime #################  
  
"What's with these posters then Joey?" do I have a right to remain silent?  
  
"Why don't you just read one?" I say, shoving one in Dukes direction.  
  
"Tea mentioned something about you having a stalker." Tristen says while he's reading the poster over Dukes' shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, just some freak I picked up on the net, he definitely knows me, or at least goes to this school or he wouldn't be able to tell it was me from my pen name."  
  
############## Later at the Internet café #################  
  
What a day. No one's shut up about those posters, oh well, I guess that's what I wanted. Now lets see if my dear stalker has responded. Four new reviews. Two for my spelling and grammar will they ever give up on that? I'm doing my best! One's saying I did a good job, and one from I_Love_You. Let's see what they have to say.  
  
Dear Blond_Pup_306,  
Don't know why I'm still calling you that when I know your name, but oh well. Handing out posters now are we little pup? You must be stupid, or desperate, or both during my next four messages I'll give you pieces of a clue as to who I am. The first is 'B'. See if that gets you any closer. See you tomorrow.  
I_Love_You  
  
'B'? What kind of clue is that? Oh well, that was the first of four. Guess they can't make too obvious. I walk out of the Internet café after finishing the sixth chapter of my story, another perverted one. I grin as I walk down the street and down an alleyway where I curl up under an overhanging roof and go to sleep. 


	6. Yami and Yugi's help, Phone calls and Ka...

Once again I'm beginning to smell. I walk into the bakers and buy a pasty to eat on the way to school.  
  
"Hi Joey" I hear someone shout from behind me I've never been so glad to hear Yugis' voice. I know he got really confused over his feelings for Yami, so maybe he can help me sort out how I feel for Seto, and Yami can help me find out if Seto feels the same. Thus reducing embarrassment to a minimal. When I turn around they're both there. Perfect.  
  
"Yami, Yugi," I say as I turn and walk up to them, "You're a bit early aren't you?" I cut them off before they can answer. "Look, I wanted to ask you both something, how did you know that you... err, loved each other?" they look at each other, then back at me.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Yami says,  
  
"I just, wanted to know, because, err, well, ithinki'vegotacrushonaboybutidon'tknowhowtotell" I say in a rush, screwing up my eyes and waiting for them to tell me I'm being stupid, and I'll just know, but they don't  
  
"Well, I think I know who you're talking about, but if you're going of the one incident, I think it's probably just lust." Yugi's more intelligent than I thought, well, when I say intelligent, I mean, good at judging people's emotions; it's like he can read people like a book.  
  
"No, I'm not just going off that. I bumped into him in the corridor a few days ago and I got this warm tingly feeling up my arm where we toughed. Oh Yug, I'm confused and annoyed. My heads all messed up and my life's a catastrophe and it's all because of him. One slip of the tongue and my life's on its' head. I really need your help." There. I've put my life in their hands, now to see what they'll do with it.  
  
"I didn't think what my aboiu said was true, and even if I'd thought it was, I didn't think it'd mess you up like this Joey." Rrrrreeaaaallllll helpful Yami!  
  
"Four words Joey, do what you will with them, we can't interfere, but, he likes you too." That's it. Yugi takes Yamis' hand and they leave. I stand stupidly in the street then begin to follow them to school, thinking what to do next, and if what they said was true.  
  
Once again my oh-so-confusing life continues as always. No one pays me much attention, except Seto, he can't seem to keep his eyes off me all day, maybe what Yugi said was true.  
  
Over the next few days I get two more reviews, from ILoveYou, neither of much interest. The two clues included are 'E' and 'W'. So I have 'B' 'E' and 'W'. 'Bew.' What the hell does that mean? Maybe if I call Tristen, he may know. I pull out my cell and try to get a signal. Well, I call it my cell, but it's really my brick, that hardly ever has a signal. I finally get one and begin to dial Tristens number. After a while he picks up.  
  
"Hello" he says.  
  
"Hey Trist, this is Chris Tarrent here on 'who wants to be a millionaire." I say, doing my best impression.  
  
"How did you get my number?" he says stupidly. I think I'll carry this on 'till he guesses.  
  
"I've got Joey here on half a million dollars, and he needs your help with the last question." It's a real effort not to burst out laughing now, I love winding Tristen up.  
  
"You what?! No way in hell Joey got that far by himself!" ooh, swearing on live TV naughty Tristen.  
  
"Tristen you are aware this program is recorded live, anyway, on with the show. Joey will have 60seconds to tell you the question and receive your answer." How dumb is he? He hasn't worked this out yet?  
  
"Hey Trist. I've got three letters and have to guess the fourth then work out what the answer is. The letters are 'B' 'E' and 'W'" I think I'll drop the act when he next lets me speak.  
  
"O.K. Joey. Very funny joke. I watch that show and they never ask that sort of question, not even right at the end. Now do you have a reason for calling me?" oOo, nice going Tristen, didn't know you watched that show, oh well, Blackmail, Hehehe! Now to the reason I called you.  
  
"Err, yeah, glad you liked my impression. There is a reason I called you, I want to know what you think of that question." Will my little joke have got him mad enough to not answer? I hope not, he's good with this sort of thing, not as good as Yugi, but better than me.  
  
"Err, and you repeat the question? I don't get it." Why did I call Tristen? If there were a desk here I would be banging my head on it!  
  
"I've got three letters out of four. The letters are 'B' 'E' and 'W'. What's the last letter, and if it's a abreaction, what's it stand for?" there's a lot of rummaging on the other line, a scribbling sound, a few 'ums' and 'ars' then  
  
"'BEWD!" He yells excitedly.  
  
"Come again?" I say  
  
"Honestly Joey, duel monsters, BEWD, Blue Eyes White Dragon! You should know that!" Blue Eyes? But, then, that would mean those reviews came from... but that would all fit, everything he said makes scene now!  
  
"Thanks Trist! I owe you big time!" I shout as I hand up and begin to run towards Kaiba Corp.  
  
As I reach the skyscraper in the center of Domino I slow down, waltzing into the biggest company in all of Japan and into the office of a multi- billionaire, who until five minutes ago you hated and saying that you love him when there is a possibility those reviews came from someone else is not the easiest thing to do.  
  
I walk into the foyer and look around for an information desk, he should really have this place signposted, but then, I think, he probably doesn't have idiotic street rats in here everyday. I spot a desk with a slightly shaking businessman in front of it. As I approach it, I slow to listen to the man's gibbering.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba was very insistent that I put the message into his hands personally," the man garbles, "He said I'd be out of a job if I didn't." I finally reach the desk and the man looks at me. "Get out of here while you still can, a nice young man like you doesn't want to be here, you'll be slaughtered by the boss." Right. Seto lets some odd people in here. I look at his badge, market research; I'll have to ask Seto about him later. I push past him and tap the receptionist on the shoulder to alert her to the need to do her job, rather than polish her nails.  
  
"What?" she says rudely, why does Seto employ these people?  
  
"I'm here to see Mr. Kaiba." I state. A man runs close behind me, his head in a pile of papers and a few seconds later I here a large amount of cursing and a very angry voice that's usually directed at me. I turn to see Seto yelling at this guy on the floor, as I glance back to the receptionist I see the nail varnish has vanished and she now looks very formal, she catches me looking and puts a finger to her lips, going back to whatever she was typing. The guy on the floor looks as though he's having a nervous breakdown, and I know how he feels, but he was the one stupid enough to run into his boss, and by the way no one is paying attention, this is a regular occurrence. Oh well, do I care?  
  
A small black haired boy runs out of a side room and up to Seto.  
  
"Seto, Mr. Davis." He says as he reaches the scene. "What happened?" Innocent Mokuba. I feel sorry for him sometimes, though most of the time I envy him.  
  
"This idiot seems to think it's ok to not look where he's going when he's running round my corporation. That in it's self is enough to lose him his job, which he already has." Seto spat at the guy, not looking at Mokuba, and then he spots me. Walking past the guy on the floor he heads in my direction. The receptionist has just looked at me, as in, in a new light, and I can see in her eyes that she thinks I'm about to get the shit beaten out of me.  
  
"And what would you be doing here, mutt?" he says, backing me against the desk.  
  
"I'm here to see you, in private," I add, as I see several people watching us, evidently members of the public don't often get this treatment, or maybe it's 'cause I'm not budging under his icy glare that's... not there anymore... Seto's obviously noticed me watching his employees as he turns and says in a deadly calm voice,  
  
"This lot of gibbering idiots are going to have all the time in the world to eaves drop if they don't get on with their jobs," his tone is nothing new to me, and I know it's only a facade, well, I hope it is. "Come to my mansion at 8.30 tonight," he whispers quietly so only I can hear him. "And don't ever bother coming here to annoy me with your pathetic whining again, now get out, you're giving my company a bad name, and smell!" He shouts, backing away from me and walking back up the corridor I think he came from.  
  
"You wanted to see him, you saw him, now I'd get out before he comes back, he's not in a good mood today." The receptionist says to me. As I walk out, head held high and a small grin playing on my face as I resist the urge to jump in the air and woop, I get a lot of funny looks from various people, and one girl comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, saying,  
  
"You were really brave you know, no one's ever come out of a encounter with Mr. Kaiba smiling. Scrap that, no ones ever come out able to walk without their legs collapsing under them." I turn to look at the speaker, a tallish brunette girl with gorgeous olive eyes, wearing clothes that exenterated her slim frame perfectly. Seeing her got rid of the last of my doubt that I was a bi, although she looked heavenly, I didn't even notice, or care when she undid her top button on her blouse, showing of her breasts.  
  
"You want to go for a drink? I've got a lunch break you know." Now what do I say to this, err NO!!!!!  
  
"Ok." I mutter, as she linked her arm through mine and guided me out of the corporation, gibbering excitedly. 


	7. Mistakes and Suicide Attempts

############################################################################ ##########  
  
Half an hour later, I'm sat in a small café, sipping at a soda, while listening to the incessant jabbering of the girl sat next to me. I'm staring day-dreamily out of the window, wishing I could just go, then I spot the one person who could help me out of this situation. Seto looks through the café window, and time seems to stop as he looks at me. The girl I'm with, Jess, or something I think she said her name was, I wasn't really listening, then does the worst thing possibly. I can see Setos' eyes mist over with concealed tears as Jess leans across the table, putting her hand on mine, and kisses me! On the lips! I just catch site of the love of my life turning away from me, and walking, almost running, away down the street. I pull away from Jess, disgust showing clear on my face.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yell at her, jumping up from my seat and staring at her.  
  
"Didn't you here me say, Jojo? I said I love you, do you want to come back to mine for some fun." I blanch, why the hell didn't I hear her say that, I was nodding absent mindedly, so she must of thought I agreed.  
  
"I don't love you, I've already given my heart to another. And I never want to hear that nickname again. I'm now going to see if I can patch things up with Seto, me, and one of his employees, I won't blame him if he hates me for ever, if you've ruined this, I swear I'll make you're life hell!" I shout at her before running out the door after Seto.  
  
########################## Setos' POV #######################  
  
He hates me, he hates me. He's with JESS! My damn secretary! How could I have been so blind? So stupid? I'm walking down streets and ally's, tears streaking my face, my life feels like it's over. My feet have carried me to a small bridge in the park. I'm aware of myself looking down. I catch myself. I can't leave Mokuba. I'm stuck in this god-forsaken world, with no one. No one to talk to to ease the pain. No one from whom to ask advice, the great and mighty Seto Kaiba never needed anyone. That's the message that's been imprinted in my soul, well, I do now. I turn and begin to walk home, not trusting myself in public in my current state, not that I really care. I'll talk to Mokuba, then it'll be over. No more pain, no more work. No more life. I've never been so serious about ending it all before, I've been close, hell I've been close a million times. But never this serious. I reach the gates of the Kaiba mansion, and walk up the drive. As soon as I get through the door, I run, I just bolt up the stairs and into my room, where I just lie down on the bed and cry. Cry out all my worries, and slowly drift into an uneasy sleep.  
  
########################### Joeys POV ####################  
  
Oh I hope to god that he hasn't done anything stupid. I'm running blindly from one possible suicide spot to another. I know them all, having tried to use them all at various times. Times when my life didn't seem worth living. But someone always found me.  
  
###################### Setos POV ####################  
  
I hear a small knock on my door, cursing vehemently I get up of the bed, and slowly drag myself over to the door. I know who it is, Mokuba. I didn't greet him, so he knows something's wrong. Slowly opening the door, I ready myself for the questions I know he'll ask. When I open the door, though, I see my ever smiling little brother looking up to me with slightly teary eyes.  
  
"Can I come in?" he says in a small voice, looking down from my face. What's got him upset, I know it's not me, he wouldn't be crying over me.  
  
"Umm, ok..." I say slowly, turning to walk back to the bed and sitting on it, motioning for him to follow. He walks over to the bed, head still hung. And when he sits down, he holds out a small, black silk covered book. My diary. I'd wondered where that had gone. He's obviously expecting me to be angry, as he says,  
  
"Sorry, I just found it behind the sofa, and when I flicked through it and saw the words 'Joey' and 'Love' on the same page I couldn't help but read it." I somehow don't feel angry with him, instead, I feel somehow glad. "So, I'm taking a wild guess that he just turned you down." I nod in response to his statement. Then add,  
  
"Yeah, and for my own damn secretary." My tone is so bitter, it even surprises me. "Mokuba," I say in a small whisper, not really trusting my voice "you know I love you more than anything, more than money, more than life itself... you know I would never hurt you... but... I can't do this anymore." Wide storm Grey eyes look up to my broken form, and he shakes his head in denial, refusing to accept what he's just heard.  
  
"no...no, Seto, you can't do that. I still need you. If it's any consolation, I know..." he can't know, he'll never, well, I hope he never feels like this.  
  
"I'm sorry Mokuba, my minds made up. It's just all too much..." why will no one let me do as I want? I want to die, is that too much to ask? I slowly slide off the bed, kneeling before the one person who has ever truly loved me, and pull him into a tight hug. I feel his tears on my shoulder, and he nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck. I break the hug to look him in the eye, my heart wrenches as I see the pleading and pain in his expressive eyes.  
  
"Promise me you won't try to stop me... or follow me." I say, I'd hate to be the reason my little brother killed himself, but then, I wouldn't be alive to know. He nods numbly, giving me one last strong hug, before backing off and walking out of my room like one of Mariks' soul-less victims. I get up and begin my walk to the Motorway Bridge at the edge of domino.  
  
There are too many people here to take notice of me, the perfect spot. I begin to climb over the railings. I'm sat on top of them now, I slowly stand up on the top bar, this is it. The end of my pain. I take one step forward, leaning my wait after my foot... the end of it all.  
  
"Seto! Seto! Stop! You can't do this! I love you!" the cry is from a distance. But it's to late now.

########################################################################

heheheh! cliffy! am i evil, or am i evil?! well, i hope you will now all review me, as i am aiming to get at least 50 reviews for the story. (no, i am not doing one of those mean ' i will not update 'till i get so-many reviews) you know the drill by now, little purple button, pwwwwwwweeeeease &gives all readers puppy dog eyes& i am begging you to review &gets down on one knee& see, i'm begging! i will see you all at the next chapter, and i will get my yami to kill you if you do not review! she is a female Bakura-with-ahead-ache! so be warned!


	8. The Rescue

Hello again! ok, i'm not going to bore you with a load of chat, so thank you to all my reviewers, and now on with the fic!

#################Joeys POV ###################### Oh gods, no. I'm running full pelt towards him; I'm not going to make it. No, I can't think that way. I get there just in time to grab the tail of his trench coat.  
  
"Seto! Hold on, I've got you!" he flips himself over, griping onto his coat, I dimly wonder how strong the stitching is...  
  
KKRREEAACCHH!!! (A/N: I dun know what ripping trench coat sounds like. But you get the gist.)  
  
Obviously not strong enough. He swings his other hand round to grip above the rip, but another just starts. My heart is beating in my chest. My only option becomes evident, if I get it wrong... at least we'll be together. I swing one leg over the railings, wishing I wasn't alone, and, straddling the top bar, swing my other leg over. Gripping the bottom bar with all my strength, still one handed, I yell,  
  
"Grab my legs! And don't bother arguing!" he doesn't need telling twice, and as soon as I feel the extra weight on my legs, I drop the trench coat and grab the railing with my other hand.  
  
"And what the fuck do you propose we do now?!" he yells up.  
  
"I didn't go the gym for nothing!" I shout back down. Of course I made that up, and I can feel it. My shoulders are screaming at me, they feel as though they may dislocate, but I will them not to, and make a quick grab with my right arm, reaching the next bar, and pulling the other to follow. I do this again, and am finally able to pull myself up slowly, my whole body shaking and aching. But I did it.  
  
Seto pulls himself up after me; we're both gasping as we hurriedly climb over the railings and onto the motorway.  
  
"What the hell were you doing!" I exclaim breathlessly, starring at him.  
  
"About to ask you the same question, when people jump of bridges', they generally don't want to be saved, especially not by those who caused them to jump in the first place." I turn to stare at him; it's not MY fault he didn't think to talk things through with me first!  
  
"Your damn secretary was the one who dragged me into that café and kissed me! I didn't want her to! That bitch came onto me! I'm gay... I... I love, I love YOU." He turns to look me in the eye, we lean closer, my heart beat picks up, we're so close.  
  
"Oi! You two ok?" someone shouts from further down the bridge. We break apart and get up, dusting ourselves off as we do. The man spots Seto and stops.  
  
"And another story for the papers, at least I'm alive to read it." Seto mutters, slipping his hand into mine as we begin the walk back to his house.  
  
#####################Later (Joeys POV) ########################## As me and Seto walk through the front door of his house, Seto turns towards the living room, where I can hear a heart breaking sobbing. I follow him, and get to the door in time to see him kneel on the couch behind Mokuba, who is hugging a silk covered, black book and an old photo to his chest, rocking back and forth gently and crying.  
  
##################### Setos POV ################### I sit down behind Mokuba just as Joey comes through the door, but my mind's not on him at the moment. I drape my arms 'round my little brother's neck and pull him round into my lap. He nuzzles into me and continues crying bitterly.  
  
##################### Mokuba's POV ######################### I feel the couch give behind me as someone sits down. They drape their arms 'round me and I turn into the warmth they offer. I presume it's one of the servants, but as I bury my face into their chest, I notice several things wrong. The lack of uniform for a start, and they smell of slightly musty peppermints and lavender. This doesn't heighten my spirits. Peppermint shampoos and lavender bath oils, Seto's favorite. But then the person speaks, and my heart leaps.  
  
"Shush Mokuba, it's ok, I'm still here, Joey caught me, it's ok, shush." I turn to look at his face, and give a small squeak of excitement before saying...  
  
##################### Seto's POV ################################# "I thought I'd lost you," he says before jumping up and running to Joey, giving him a big hug, while muttering,  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much!" Joey's cheeks are stained an embarrassed pink, so I decide to help him out a bit and quickly say,  
  
"Mokuba, why don't you go to one of you friends houses, you can stay the night if you want." He beams at me, then runs upstairs to pack a bag.  
  
######################## Later ########################  
  
################## Joey's POV ##############################  
  
I've just finished reading the diary Seto had given me. I look to him, he's sat on the edge of the couch, twisting his hands together and watching me. I can't find words to say all I want to, now I know why he gave me his diary to read instead of just telling me. I finally make up my mind and lean across the sofa to pull him into a loving hug. I lift my head to meat his eyes, and slowly, ever so slowly, lean forward, and capture his lips in a soft kiss that said all I couldn't. When we break apart, I shift away from him slightly, but I'm still on his lap and it all feels so right, so natural. Then I remember, when I went to his cooperation I wasn't exactly welcomed, and I intend to tell him about that market research guy, and the bitchy secretary.  
  
"Seto, when I was at your corporation, well," Seto's nuzzling the crook of my neck, and boy is it ever arousing. I make a mental note to never where tight jeans around Seto, before continuing,  
  
"There was this odd market research guy, and your receptionist is a bitch" I finish  
  
"Do we have to talk about work now?" he questions seductively, giving a small nip on my neck, causing me to jump.  
  
"I suppose we don't..."


	9. Lemon Love

WARNING!!!: this chapter contains MAJOR LENMON!!!! Just so everyone understands, that's yaoi, BxB love, If you don't like, don't read, and obviously don't read if you are homophobic. If you are, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS FIC ANYWAY????!!!!!

As always, a HUGE thankyou to all my revieweres:

spawndude252: jeez! hold you horses! you much wanted lemon is here!

Babsey The Great: here's your update!

and thankyou to all the people who reviewed that i haven't mentioned as well.

########################################################################  
  
"I suppose we don't..." I mutter in return.  
  
"Good" he whispers, before pulling me firmly into him.  
  
"What you said on the bridge, did you mean it, or were you just making sure I didn't try to jump again?" what I said on the bridge... I think to myself, does he really think I'd say I loved him if I didn't mean it?  
  
"Would I have just kissed you if I didn't mean it?" I say. He really needs to turn his brain on. Then a sudden thought hits me, and I say mischievously, wriggling around on him a bit,  
  
"Aren't those trousers of yours a bit tight?" it's a long shot, and I may just have ruined everything for ever, but it might just have hit the nail on the head... I wriggle around a bit more, then he says, in a low, heated voice,  
  
"Just a little, mind if I go and get changed?"  
  
"Only if I can come too."  
  
Once we made it up to Seto's room he headed towards a small side room I assumed was the on suite bathroom. Before he could get to the door I put my hand on his upper arm and spun him around, claiming his lips in a scorching kiss. He moaned, and melted into me. I loved the feel of his lips on mine; he tasted like honey, a sweet taste, to fit his personality. His true personality.  
  
When we break apart he's panting, as am i.  
  
"Joey, I'm not sure if..." go on then, spoil my fun. I don't care. No, really, I don't. I don't want to rush things or push him into anything he doesn't want to do, though that doesn't mean I'm no going to try and persuade him.  
  
"Please let's just have a little fun, please?" I say as I slip my hand down of his arm, lower and lower 'till I rest it between his legs, pressing on his growing erection and gently rubbing it through his trousers. He moans and rests his head on my shoulder. I'm supporting most of his weight now, and my legs are beginning to ache. Time to get him over to the bed, so much for not being so sure.  
  
I gently push him off me and onto the bed, climbing on next to him. Now, contrary to popular belief, I am NOT, repeat NOT a virgin. So if Seto agrees, he's going to have the night of his life. And I'm going to enjoy giving it to him.  
  
"So..." I prompt, returning to rubbing his erection. He moans again, before saying,  
  
"I suppose, but I don't want to be going into school tomorrow with a limp!" I chuckle lightly at his answer.  
  
"Ok. I'll go easy on you." I reply; moving to lie on top of him. I take my hand from his crotch and begin to unbutton his shirt while once again kissing his lips, though not as roughly. I don't want to dominate him, so I've got to let him have a fighting chance at least, though I don't think he'll be in any condition to fight me once I get started!  
  
I finally get his shirt off, how he copes with those fiddely little buttons when he's tired I'll never know. I toss his shirt to the floor, closely followed my mine, then begin to kiss his neck. He tilts his head back to give me better access, which I quickly take advantage of, licking, kissing, nipping and generally teasing the skin there. I start a trail of butterfly kisses down his chest, 'till I find a tight pink nipple. I take it in my mouth, running my tongue 'round it, while taking the other between my thumb and first finger, rolling, twisting and pulling at it. He arches off the bed, eyes half lidded with passion. His whole body is quivering in delight and anticipation, and I've barely begun!  
  
################################### Seto's POV #################  
  
'Oh gods!' I think as I feel my eyes go half lidded and I arch of the bed. I'm barely aware of anything except Joey and the pleasure his touch is invoking. I know he's barely started, and I can't imagine what the rest of what he's got in store for me is going to feel like.  
  
His lips leave my nipples and I moan in protest.  
  
################################# Normal POV #########################  
  
Joey ran his tongue further down Setos chest, loving the way the older teen arched off the bed, moaning in pleasure. The blond grinned to himself as he dipped his tongue into Setos navel and the brunette gasped, writhing under him. His hands on Setos trouser waste band, the slightly smaller teen paused, looking up at his soon–to–be–lover.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Joey asked sincerely. He wondered dimly if Seto even knew what he was talking about in his pleasure–hazed state, but at Setos quick nod, he pushed his worries to one side in favor of his goal. Joey ripped his partners trousers and boxers down, throwing them to the floor along with their shirts, and continuing his trail of kisses further and further down. Setos breath picked up in anticipation, and he growled low in his throat as Joeys tongue left him and began a new trail up the inside of his left leg. Seto fully expected Joeys sweet lips to leave him again and start yet another trail up his right leg, so when the blondes lips did leave him, he moaned at the loss before saying,  
  
"Joey, you tea- ahhhhhhh!" Seto never did get to finish his sentence, as the wet heat that was Joey's mouth surrounded his straining member. He writhed under the blonde, gasping as Joey ran his tongue up and down the brunettes erection, taking the end in his mouth and nipping at it, before running his mouth the rest of the way down to the base and beginning to growl low in his throat.  
  
Seto's mind was in disarray, all he could think through the blissful haze Joey had surrounded him with was 'he's done this before'. Seto had never thought that Joey had had past boyfriends, and he was actually right in that belief, although Joey wasn't a virgin, he had, 'till now, been straight, but his dear farther and his drinking buddies had found him a good fuck toy, so he'd had plenty of practice and 'training'. Lucky Joey. (A/N: note the sarcasm!)  
  
The brunette could feel that he was near the edge, and that's when Joey pulled away.  
  
"Why... d'ya... stop?" Seto panted, once again arching off the bed in search of some sort of contact, he was desperate. As he opened lust heavy eyes and focused them on the blond above him, Joey got off the bed entirely and rummaged in his pockets for something before dropping his trousers and climbing back over the brunette while saying,  
  
"I didn't want you to come to soon, I've not done with you yet." Seto mewled in pleasure as Joey pressed one lube-covered finger to his entrance and began to work it in. this was defiantly a new experience for Seto, no pain, yet. Maybe the rumors he'd heard at school about gays having to be masochists to cope with the pain that this sort of 'activity' induced weren't true... as Seto had been thinking to himself Joey had added a second finger, still no pain, just a little discomfort. Joey's lips pressed to Setos, and the brunette quickly forgot about the discomfort he was feeling.  
  
A small tear grew at the corner of the taller teen's eye as Joey added the third finger, he paused for a few seconds to let Seto adjust, then began to slowly thrust his fingers in and out.  
  
After a few more seconds Seto was mewling in pleasure and Joey decided that his partner was ready, or as ready as he was going to get with Joey's rapidly depleting patience and control. The blond removed his fingers, earning a whimper of protest from Seto, but soon the brunette couldn't care less as Joey pushed past the tight, guardian ring of muscles at Setos entrance, letting out a low hiss of pleasure. Joey rested in his koi for a while, leaning over to give Seto another kiss, before slowly pulling out and pushing back in again, setting up a slow, but quickly growing rhythm. Joey could tell that Seto was nearing the edge with every thrust, so Joey grabbed the brunette's hips, angling his thrusts until...  
  
"OH GODS!!!" Joey kept his angle correct and continued to hit Setos prostate with every thrust. As a last extra, Joey reached between them and grabbed Setos erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. This added extra pushed Seto over the edge, and he peaked, calling Joey's name as he did. Joey soon followed Seto over the edge and released with a low guttural moan, collapsing on top of his koi.  
  
"You... like?" Joey said, still panting as he rolled off, and pulled out of, Seto, who nodded, rolling over and pulling Joey up tight next to him.  
  
"But next time... I'm on top" and with that last comment Seto drifted into a sound sleep, closely followed by Joey.  
  
Whoop! My second lemon, and as always, FUNFUN!!! Well, please review, you know, the little purple button in the left corner? It won't take long, so please give up a few minutes of your precious time. Pwease. Puppy dog eyes   
  
Keisha: and no flames! They make my hikari cry! Then I will kill you!  
  
SetosGal: now be nice Keisha. I know I haven't let Keisha in my stories yet, but she's in my bio if anyone wants to know more about my yami. Anyway, thanks again for reading, now please review! And I know Joey calls himself a virgin in an earlier chapter, but then he's still trying to deny (sp.?) what his farther and his drinking buddies did to him, now his minds 'a bit fuzzed' he admits to it.


	10. Parents Evening

Me back again ppl! thank you all, my wonderfull reviewers!!! and here are the replies!

Pamster: Glad you like! and here's your update!

Ryu-saama: I'll take the drooling as a compliment and glad you love my fic so much!

Random fan person/thing: I like J/S fics with seme Joey too! I can point you to another good one, but you'll have to go to adult fanfiction.net to read the lemon. It's called 'Succumb'. enjoy!

Cersi-13: well, I'm sorry if your wonderfull brain exceads the power of us all. But I'm glad you like the fic! When I started reading your review I thought you were going to yell at me for the lemon, glad you didn't!

Macduff's Mistress: ppl seem to really like this lemon and thanks for being such a loyal reviewer!

ColeyCarissa: lemons my fave. too! glad you like, I'm writeing a sequell, so watch out for the lemon(s) in that!

########################################################################

Next morning Joey cracked one eye open to see Seto's finely muscled chest, then what had happened last night, hit home. Joey gave a contented sigh and nuzzled back into Seto's chest before falling asleep again.  
  
About an hour later Seto opened his eyes and, after laying them on the sleeping blond curled up beside him, looked towards the clock. He was about to go back to sleep again when he did a double take and actually registered the time shown on the luminous clock on his bed-side table. He gave a small 'eek' of surprise and, completely forgetting about the blond curled up next to him, jumped out of bed and hurriedly found his uniform before shutting himself in the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Awoken by Seto's hurried departure, Joey stretched and glanced towards the clock, when he saw that they were in fact fifty minutes late already, he jumped up and then realized a small problem, his uniform was crumpled and dirty, he couldn't wear that to school again.  
  
"Seto," Joey said as he knocked on the bathroom door, "Have you got a spare uniform I could borrow? I'll by a new one once I save up enough money, but I can't ware my old one again." The water in the bathroom turned off and Seto stuck his head around the bathroom door.  
  
"In the second draw over there, and I don't care if you need a shower, put something on for a minute, I do have a little brother you know." Joey blushed a little before going to get the uniform.  
  
Twenty minutes later the pair hurried out of the front door, Seto pausing a few seconds to lock it, before they stepped into the waiting limo.  
  
"Do you want me to drop you off in one of the back roads, or don't you mind if you're seen with me?" Joey turned to look at Seto in shock, before saying, in answer to his question,  
  
"I'll get out with you, I'm not embarrassed about being seen with you" as the limo pulled up at the school gates, Seto stepped out and then held out his hand for Joey. The blond happily accepted and they walked into the school together.  
  
As the pair walked down onto the rugby field, to find their teacher and get the keys to the changing rooms, the game that was being played on the nearest pitch stopped, as every eye turned to Seto and Joey. The pair just ignored their classmates and approached the teacher, still holding hands. But before they could reach him, Yugi scrambled out of the middle of a fighting group of players and ran over to the new couple.  
  
"Joey! Take it everything went ok the other day then!" he said, eyeing Seto, who gave Joey a questioning look. However, before Seto could question the blond, Joey nodded, and said,  
  
"Yep everything went great, but I would have thought that was obvious." One boy looked as though he was being physically sick, but he had just been playing rugby, and Domino High's team wasn't the cleanest when they began to play!  
  
When Seto and Joey reached their teacher, he had to do a double take to make sure that Seto and Joey really were the same pair of bickering, fighting, smart ass, very annoying students that hated each others guts and the teachers had to draw straws on who was going to 'host' their detentions.  
  
"Yes, it is the same pair of students, Mr. Johnson, no, you have not gone blind or delirious, yes we are dating each other and can we have the keys to the changing rooms?" Seto said in answer to their teachers disbelieving look. Mr. Johnson gave them the keys and they went back up to get changed. Now, contrary to popular belief, Seto did like to play rugby, and a lot of other sports, but as he had, until now, had to keep the air of the dignified business man, so he didn't really take part in the school games lessons. Now, however, he had the excuse that, well, he was dating Joey. He didn't really know why, but now he was with Joey, the idea of rolling around in a large mud puddle (the school pitch!) with a load of kids his own age seemed a lot more acceptable and appealing. Thus he was soon to be found jogging back down to the field with Joey, laughing at something his koi had said.  
  
############################## After school in the staff room ###############################  
  
"Ok, am I dreaming, or were Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler being Nice to each other?"  
  
"No, not unless we're both having the same dream."  
  
"Well, if it's a dream, it's a nice one!"  
  
"You only had one of them in your lesson, I had them both. The insults and other things flying across the classroom are enough to make the best teacher through their scholarship out of the window and go work in the grocery store!" there was a collective agreement from the other teachers, before the conversation turned to the reason they were all there.  
  
"So, what are we going to tell their parents this year? How about, 'your children usually give us hell, but since they got together, they've been model students." some of the teachers giggled or laughed at this statement, then one said,  
  
"Have any of you ever met either of their parents?"  
  
"I've spoken to Joey's farther on the phone, but I've only ever got servants at Seto's house."  
  
"Maybe we should send personal invitations to their parents?"  
  
"Hum, that's actually a good idea."  
  
"We'll send the messages so that their parents have to sign for them, that way we can be sure they get them."  
  
##################### At the Wheeler residence #######################  
  
Mr. Wheeler was, again, as usual, drunk, and as the postman knocked on the door, he shouted, out of habit,  
  
"Go get that runt!" but, as he wasn't there, Joey didn't, so his farther had to answer the door to see a postman with a clipboard, pen and a formal looking letter.  
  
"We have a post box for a reason!" Mr. Wheeler yelled, spit flying in the postman's face. The now annoyed postman handed the clipboard and pen to Mr. Wheeler, who yelled,  
  
"What's this crap then?" the postman sighed,  
  
"You need to sign there," he indicated the dotted line, "to say you have received this letter." The postman held out the letter. Mr. Wheeler signed then shoved the clipboard at the postman and slammed the door in his face.  
  
Even in his drunken state, Mr. Wheeler knew the envelope was important, and as he'd just applied for a job, he thought it best to check what it was. (A/N: like he'll get the job!) His piggy eyes bulged as he read the invitation. So, he thought, my little toy's teachers want to meat his dear farther, well, I think I'll go along to this parents evening and see what they want. Joey's farther read the rest of the message and gagged. 'Since your son has been in his relationship with Seto Kaiba he has become a model student' now, Joey's farther may have been a drunken idiot, but he did read the newspaper, so he knew who Seto was.  
  
The parents evening was the next night, so Mr. Wheeler began to prepare. Namely, he took his favorite gun out of the closet and loaded it. He fired a few practice shots at the wall, reloaded it and put it by the front door. He was going to enjoy this parents evening!  
  
##################################### At Seto's ###########################  
  
"Mmmmmmm... hunnn... Joeeeeey... the maids are... on a break... I need to answer that"  
  
"So much for being on top." Joey said mischievously as he moved to let Seto up. They both grabbed their clothes and Seto ran to answer the door.  
  
"Umm, I, err... I need a signature from a parent or guardian of Seto Kaiba." Seto just stared at the postman, this was the usual one, he knew Seto was man of the house, so what was he playing at?  
  
"Bill, you know full well that you won't get a signature from a parent or guardian of mine. Who's the idiot that sent that?"  
  
"It's your school Mr. Kaiba, they were very insistent that I put this into the hands of a parent or guardian, not you. They said not to give it to any servants either."  
  
"So how do they expect to get a signature?" Seto muttered to no one in particular as he reached for the phone  
  
"Maybe it's a custom letter they've sent to everyone?" Joey said as he came out of the living room.  
  
"No, there were only two, for Mr.'s Kaiba and Wheeler." Joey and Seto froze at those words.  
  
"There was one for my dad?" Joey muttered, looking at Seto  
  
"Have you been to the Wheeler residence yet?" Seto asked Bill, the postman.  
  
"Just been there." Joey's heart sank, a letter from school to his father  
  
"Give that here a sec." Seto said, holding his hand out for the letter, "I just want to know what it says,"  
  
"But the whole point of signed post is so not just anyone can read it!" he handed the letter over all the same. Seto opened the letter and began to read, Joey leaning over his shoulder.  
  
"Shit." Seto muttered as he finished reading. Joey just stared at the letter in Seto's hand. His farther was homophobic, (A/N: yet the sick basted still fucks his own son!) and now he knew he was gay, Joey would be surprised if he made it through the rest of the week unharmed, especially as he and Seto had volunteered to help out tomorrow. Seto seemed to be thinking along the same lines, as he dilled the school's number and when someone picked up, began to shout at them about how stupid they were, whilst ushering Bill into the manor and shutting the door.  
  
"I really should be going..." Bill said. Seto gave him the letter back and he left.  
  
############################ At the parents evening #########################  
  
Joey had been a nervous wreck and Seto had been no different. Once they were at the event, Seto had been on the defensive and Joey, well he'd just been right next to Seto the whole time, and had jumped at the slightest noise. The pair spun round when they heard the name they'd been listening out for all night.  
  
"Hello Mr. Wheeler, how nice of you to join us. Your son's over there if you want to walk round with him." Joey shrunk and Seto began to curse, giving the idiotic teacher death-glares.  
  
Joey's farther came up to them, just the site of him made the blond start to shake.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the little runaway. How are you now then, Son?" he said.  
  
"I, I, I'm f, f, f, fine." Joey stuttered, taking Seto's hand in his for reassurance.  
  
"So, this must be your Boyfriend." Joey's father sneered. None of them missed the malice surrounding the last word.  
  
The evening progressed as planned, and Mr. Wheeler got increasingly bored. He finally decided he wanted to go, and after excusing himself from the teacher he was talking to, he pulled the gun from his pocket and flicked the safety off. Now to get rid of that runt he was forced to call a son! Joey had his back to him at the moment, and his little fuck toy was nowhere in site, perfect!  
  
"Oh Joey." He called, "I've got a present for you" The blond whipped around, and was frozen to the spot when he saw the gun pointed at him.  
  
Cliffy! Don't kill me, please, I'll update soon, but the more you review, the more encouraged I will be to write quicker! So review, pwease!


	11. A Happy Ending

Hello! &Begins to cry& this is the last chapter! I think... you'll have to review and tell me, but there will be a sequel. It's going to be called 'life isn't always roses' if anyone can think of a better title it would be appreciated!

Now, to all my wonderfull reviewers who mean so much to me and have helped me write this fic, I love you all so much! &huggles& please read my sequell when it's posted, which won't be long, cheack out my profile for the link, now, replies!

Hikariangle: You know me too well! I'm not gonna kill Joey or Seto! How would I write a sequell with them dead?!

BloodMistress: Glad you like! here's your update!

Kiawna: I hate them too, but how else do writers keep their readers hooked? And I had to stop it there, I wanted to get the chapter up and my mum was yelling at me to get off the comp. -- so I ended it there, and here's the end. Don't worry, I love Seto and Joey, I would never kill them!

Kiyone-neutron642: clam down! here's the update! Do you really think I'd kill one of my fave. chareters?

LadySora: I had half a mind to keep you two in suspence for another week you know! And once again, I am not going to kill Joey! And, like I said, I wasn't going to update 'cause my wrist hurts so I'm typeing one-handed, i.e. s..l...o..w...l...y. -- which sucks!

ColeyCarissa: Finally someone who dosen't think I'm gonna kill Joey! And I know I left it at an evil cliffy, that was the idea! you get more reviews when you leave cliffhangers!

magic-shield: Which Wheeler? Joey? You think this has all been a joke? you like that sort of fic, go read 'An Innocent Joke?' But if you think Joey's dad, then... well read the chapter and find out!

Now, like i said in a reply, i have hurt my wrist, so my typeing is slow and in small bursts. -- so sorry to anyone who was expecting a longer last chapter, once my wrist is healed, I'll do the sequell, hopefully in about a week, but i might hurt my other wrist typeing one handed, so i might have to stay off the comp. for about two weeks 'till I'm better, which reeaallyy stinks! But I got this chapter up and now my arm is numb, so i hope that shows how devoted to all my readers i am! and now all that's done with, sorry for any typos, it's hard typeing one handed, and on with the fic!

#########################################################################  
  
"You die now you worthless whore!" Joey's father yelled before he pulled the trigger, or tried to, as his finger moved to fire the weapon, someone tackled him. They went crashing to the floor where Seto was trying desperately to get the gun off Joey's father, and despite his light form, he wasn't doing half bad. Seto finally got the gun and throw it (A/N: with the safety on, he's not that stupid!) to Joey. Who caught it and looked from it to his father, who had taken his opportunity in Seto's moment of lax concentration and thrown the brunette off him. Seto skidded across the floor and into a neat row of tables where the teachers had been sitting. As he sat up, he shook his head to try to clear it, but to no avail, so he settled for sitting on the floor, still trying to clear his slightly fogged head.  
  
"You know you're not allowed to play with guns, Toy, so hand it over" Joey's father held out his hand for the gun as he said this, but Joey just shook his head, and, as his father advanced on him, he simply backed up until his back was up against the wall. By this point, Mr. Wheeler had had enough. Forgetting the gun, he lunged at his son and grabbed him by the neck, pinning him up against  
  
But they were in public now, so Joey had proof of the abuse he had suffered. He and Seto had talked again and again about the laws surrounding child abuse and manslaughter, so Joey knew full well, being a minor that he was not going to get into much serious trouble for this. He flicked the safety on the gun off, and pulled the trigger. His farther gave a startled cry, and collapsed the wound by his heart bleeding profusely.  
  
By the time the police arrived, Mr. Wheeler was dead (A/N: Yay!!! -) and Seto and Joey were sat with mugs of steaming coffee and, courtesy of the police, big fluffy blankets. But what surprised the pair the most, was that the deputy head (A/N: you remember, the one that liked Joey) took all the blame! Seto and Joey were off the hook, no questions asked, though they had a sneaking suspicion that money had changed hands somewhere, but they didn't care. They were home free, (literally!) and Joey was free of the shadow of his father. He'd done it. And now no one could stop them being together.  
  
############################### THE END ################################  
  
&Sniff& finished, and it was my first, I'm so proud! &Huggles all reviewers& thank you all so much for supporting me, I know I'm not the best at writing lengthy replies to all your reviews, but I do appreciate them.  
  
Now, for anyone who didn't read the note at the beginning, I am writing a sequel called 'LIFE ISN'T ALWAYS ROSES' and it's going to be full of angst (i think, i can't really write really angsty stuff--), so be warned! I'll post it soon, 'till then BYE!!!


End file.
